starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Acclamator-class Assault Ship
Het Acclamator-class Transgalactic Military Assault Ship stond ook wel bekend als Republic Assault Ship. Deze grote oorlogsschepen waren de belangrijkste schepen uit de vloot van de Galactic Republic in de eerste jaren van de Clone Wars. Bouw De Acclamator was een 752 meter lang schip dat werd gebouwd door Rothana Heavy Engineering als ondersteuning voor de Clone Troopers van op Kamino. Het schip werd ontwikkeld door Kuati executieven die het verraad van de Trade Federation tien jaar eerder tijdens de top op Eriadu nog niet waren vergeten en zich resoluut achter de Republic hadden geschaard. Dit schip had al de vorm van de latere Star Destroyers en de brug was eveneens gesitueerd aan de bovenkant van het schip. De brug was evenwel nog niet voorzien van Transparisteel ramen. De Acclamator was een bijzonder snel oorlogsschip. Het bezat zelfs een Klasse 0.6 of 0.75 Hyperdrive wat razendsnel was voor een schip van zulke grootte. De reactor bevond zich in het schip voor de brug. De Hyperdrive bevond zich in de lange spil achteraan het schip. ''Acclamator''-class De Acclamator-class was de eerste versie van het Transgalactic Military Assault Ship dat verscheen en ook het type dat het meest werd gebruikt. De Acclamator-class was een uitstekend transportschip dat militaire eenheden tot op het slagveld bracht en hen daar ook bleef ondersteunen. De zwakte van dit type was meteen ook de sterkte, de Acclamator-class was bijzonder gespecialiseerd als aanvalsplatform in de atmosfeer en kon daardoor zich minder goed beschermen tegen grote schepen in confrontaties in de ruimte. thumb|250px|Acclamators op [[Coruscant]] ''Acclamator II''-class Tegen het einde van de Clone Wars werd nog de Acclamator II-class ontwikkeld. Dit type was gespecialiseerd in het uitvoeren van bomaanvallen en offerde daarvoor transportruimte op waardoor het veel minder oorlogsmateriaal kon vervoeren. Deze schepen waren bewapend met zestig Heavy Proton Torpedoes. De resultaten van dit type waren verbluffend. Een aanval kon een heel continent van een planeet op enkele uren platbombarderen. Taken De Acclamator was niet meteen gebouwd om andere grote schepen te confronteren in de ruimte maar eerder op het transport van troepen en oorlogsmateriaal. Tegen andere schepen kon de Acclamator zich beter weren tegen kleinere schepen en zichzelf verdedigen. Daarom was dit model in staat om de atmosfeer van een planeet binnen te dringen en om zelfs te landen op het oppervlak (zelfs water). Via een zijluik werden dan vervolgens de troepen gelost. Alhoewel de Repulsorlifts het grootste deel van de massa van het schip ondersteunden, landde de Acclamator via drie landingsgestellen. thumb|250px|Acclamators op [[Dac]] Eens de troepen waren geland fungeerde Acclamator vaak als een basis waaruit allerlei data werd verzameld over de vijand door krachtige sensors. Elke Clone Trooper stond altijd in contact met een Acclamator zodat de posities en acties van nabij konden worden gevolgd. Een Acclamator was in staat om een volley van warheads te lanceren zoals bij een bombardement en om gebouwen te vernietigen aangezien het de Turbolasers kon gebruiken in de atmosfeer. Tot aan de Clone Wars had men dit nog nooit meegemaakt in de Galactic Republic dat een schip met een bombardement de oppervlakte van een planeet kon herschapen in een gesmolten massen. Geschiedenis Volgens sommige historici markeerde de komst van de Acclamator-class Cruisers op Geonosis het echte begin van de Clone Wars omdat het universum in jaren geen oorlogsschepen hadden gezien die zo zelfstandig konden opereren en Hyperdrive jumps konden maken doorheen heel het universum. Tijdens de Battle of Geonosis vervoerden deze schepen de Troopers en toestellen die de Republic naar de ‘zege’ zouden leiden. Op Coruscant werden de Acclamators na de Battle of Geonosis massaal gevuld met troepen en toestellen om ergens in het universum een strijd gaan te beslechten in de Clone Wars. De Galactic Republic plaatste na Geonosis een extra bestelling van 1000 schepen bij Rothana Heavy Engineering. Tijdens de eerste jaren van de Clone Wars bleven deze schepen hun rol vervullen. Zo namen ze bijvoorbeeld deel aan de Battle of Muunilinst, de Battle of Mon Calamari en de Battle of Hypori. Op Dac toonden de Acclamators dat ze konden landen op water en zo hun troepen rechtstreeks onderwater lanceerden. In de latere fase van de Clone Wars werd ook een Acclamator II-class Assault Ship ontwikkeld. thumb|right|250px|Acclamator wrak op Hypori Langzamerhand werd deze klasse vervangen door grotere schepen zoals de ''Victory''-class Star Destroyer, de ''Venator''-class Star Destroyer en later de ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyers. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War waren deze schepen nog in gebruik maar zij het op afgelegen werelden om bijvoorbeeld slaven te vervoeren. Uiteindelijk werden de nog werkende schepen uit gebruik gehaald en van hun materiaal ontdaan zodat dit nog werd gebruikt om nieuwe schepen te bouwen. De Acclamator was een uitstekend voorbeeld van een militair ontwerp en veranderde de oorlogsvoering in het universum. Specificaties Achter de schermen *Alhoewel de Acclamator lijkt op een Star Destroyer, is het schip technisch gezien geen Star Destroyer. *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles maakte de lengte van dit schip langer dan voorheen. Die lengte werd daarna teruggebracht tot 752 meter. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) - Seizoen 1 - 6 Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Acclamator-class in de Databank *Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Republic - comic *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles category:Heavy Cruisers category:Rothana Heavy Engineering category:Republic Navy Categorie:Acclamator-class Cruisers